A multimedia presentation system enables a viewer to select one or more segments to watch by displaying a series of teasers, or short clips, that describe the segments.
In some systems, the teasers are presented first, followed by the full stories. The user can interact with the presentation engine to influence the presentation sequence by either jumping to a specific story during the presentation of the respective teaser or by skipping a story to continue with the next story, or another continuation point.
The problem with this system is that this system only allows changing the “position-pointer” in an ongoing presentation. There is also no real indexing to the stories. The viewer is unable to setup a presentation sequence dynamically for passive viewing afterwards.